tales_of_the_bonfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Springrose
Personality Shy around new people. Says “sorry” a lot. Eager to explore. Favorite color is purple. Questions a lot. Short Background Leah grew up on a farm in the lands of Gilneas. Ever since she was young, we wanted to see more of Azeroth, but her parents, being protective, told her that she couldn’t leave. This upset her, but she accepted it. She spent most her life doing farm work. On her free time she would spend her time at the practise range with her father. Using his lever-action rifle. Or she would spend her time cooking with her mother. Both being fun activities for her. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, he was surprised. Her parents told her that she was allowed to leave and explore Azeroth. And so she packed her things, was given her father's rifle and a pouch of ammo. Then she set sail. It took a long while, but she made it to Stormwind city. Already amazed by its size. However, this is where she got unsure on what to do. She made her way into a tavern where she talked to the bartender. A friendly bearded man, probably in his 40’s. Leah asked him a bit about Stormwind itself, and then questions about how to begin as an explorer. He gave her answer about Stormwind, and she was quite amazed by it. But when he answered her second question, he himself asked her age and her skill with the rifle on her back. She told the man about the rifle, and her skills with it being quite good. The man smiled at her, and told her to follow him. So she did, the man entered what seemed to be his own house, and came out with armor, a shield, and two swords. He wanted to test the lass he just met, which he did. Firstly refusing to fire at the man, but later doing so being convinced that the man can protect himself. It was a good shot, and the man was impressed with her aim, however, when he gave her a sword, it did not go so well. Leah does not have any skill with a blade, and that’s when the man truly answered her question. “If you are to explore Azeroth, you will need skill in both arms, and at range. If you run out of ammo, you won’t be living for long, lass.” Leah realizing the man is right, looks at the ground sad. The man puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her that he can help her on two ways. The first being to apply a bayonet to the rifle, and the second being to teach her basic about using a sword. Leah agrees to it, and so the man teaches her how to hold the blade, and how to use it as she runs out of ammo. It’s a light blade, so it’s not hard to let one hand off the rifle and swing with the blade if necessary. Shortly after, the two go to the dwarven distrikt, and have a blacksmith apply the baynet to the gun. Being an old gun, it didn’t take very long. Leah thanks the man for helping her achieve her dreams. The man tells her that she can start her trip in Westfall. And if possible, she should find a few to others to stick with “There is always safety in numbers.” Leah agrees, and gives the man a hug, and thanks him, then asks for his name. “It’s on the house kid, and most people call me Beard.” he answers and smiles. Leah smiles back, then heads for Westfall. Where her journey goes next, we do not know. Appearance Body shape: Fit/ average Weapons Gun Lever-action rifle, can carry up to 6 shots at once. Has an iron-sight. Has a bayonet at the front. (spike at the end of the barrel) Takes quite a while to reload. And she has only one magazine for it. Meaning she has to take the mag out, reload the mag, and then put it back in. Was used to protect her farm for a number of years. Shortsword Nothing too special for the average person. But if looked at by a blacksmith they will know that it was forged during the second war, and used by elite units. Light in weight. Pet(s) None. (For now) Quotes "Sorry! I didn't mean that in a rude way!" "Hah! It's like my nan used to say. 'Boom! Right in the kisser!'" "This is so unlike anything I've seen before! It's so beautiful!" Recent Goals Explore the world... of course